


I'm Falling Apart for You

by piraninjedi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After Chapter 8 in game, Angst, FFXV Brotherhood, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Ignis is sneaky, M/M, No Spoilers, Promptis - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and Gladio knows he's up to no good, but turned into something longer, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraninjedi/pseuds/piraninjedi
Summary: Just a short story about two boys that are completely clueless."He sucked in a deep breath after shutting the bathroom door behind him. He hadn’t thought anything of it when Gladio said he and Noctis would be sharing a single. They’d shared a bed before, whenever they stayed in a room with doubles. And it was an even tighter squeeze in the tent.But looking at that bed, a full-size mattress at best, Prompto nearly panicked. They were in the room, completely alone, and would be sharing a bed.It was completely different."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As of writing this, I'm only up to Chapter 8 in game. The bromance in this game is so awesome, I couldn't help myself. I had to stop playing so I could write! So there are no spoilers for anything past Chapter 8.
> 
> There are also brief references to the anime, FFXV Brotherhood, which you don't need to watch but you should because it gives the backstory of our four bros. 
> 
> Also, this work is completely written, I just need to edit the rest before posting. Should be in another day or two.

Noctis stared out the window, watching the drops of rain splatter against the glass. The warmth of his breath caused fog to spread, obscuring his vision of the passing trees. He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

Movement caught his eye and he found his gaze shifting to his blond companion, sitting in the passenger seat.

Prompto was gesturing wildly while looking through the photos he had taken the last couple days on his camera. “Can you believe we fought that? It was awesome,” he said, showing Ignis the camera screen.

Noctis caught a glimpse of the photo in question, a shot the creature they’d taken down just yesterday.

“I’m driving, Prompto. And yes, it was rather impressive,” Ignis agreed without looking at the photo.

“Man, I wish it’d stop raining. Can’t get any good shots with this weather,” Prompto sighed and rested his elbow on door, placing his chin in his palm as he stared out the window.

“Looks like it’s clearing up,” Gladio said, shifting his legs to a more comfortable position. He hated driving with the top up in the Regalia. It didn’t leave him with much room to stretch, like he had when the top was open. Not to mention having the wind in his hair. Made for a much better ride.

The brief moment of moping was gone and Prompto spun around in the seat, bright blue eyes meeting Noctis’ own. A hopeful grin was plastered on his face as he said, “We’re really close to Plunge, where that waterfall is. We were so busy the last time we were there, do you think we could stop so I could get a photo? If the rain lets up, I mean.”

He found it nearly impossible to say no to Prompto. Noctis nodded his head, “Yeah, sure. As long as the rain stops.”

Prompto cheered and returned to his seat, nearly bouncing in place and unable to contain his excitement. Noctis smiled while shaking his head, feeling a strange curl of warmth in his chest at his friend’s enthusiasm.

It was the same warmth he’d felt when Prompto joined him on the roof of the motel all those weeks ago. Prompto’s confession and his trust in Noctis to tell him how he had felt worthless, it made Noctis realize how insecure the blond was.

It had left a tight feeling in his chest at first but after assuring Prompto that he was a part of their team, that Noctis wanted him there, the relieved smiled Prompto had given him left Noctis with an almost fluttery warmth in place of the tightness.

He had felt that warmth many times since then and when he thought about it, it hadn’t been the first time he had felt it. If he were honest with himself, the first time was when Prompto had introduced himself on the first day of high school.

Noctis smiled at the thought. The other boy had been painfully shy in middle school, Prompto had even admitted it himself, and had only worked up the courage to say hello after losing a bunch of weight. Noctis remembered several times where Prompto had tried to greet him, but had backed away at the last minute seeming to have changed his mind.

Prompto had been insecure and shy in middle school but Noctis was glad he had finally overcome that shyness. Noctis couldn’t imagine going on this crazy journey without the enthusiastic blond.

Seeing the excited smile on Prompto’s face was worth making an extra stop. It wasn’t really out of their way. They should still make it to Lestallum before night fall, even if they made an impromptu stop for a photo op.

The weather had thoughts of its own, much to Prompto and Gladio’s chagrin. The larger man groaned as he shifted in his seat once more.

Prompto looked out the window, watching the waterfall as they drove past. If anything, rain seemed to be coming down harder than it had before, as if to smite the two men.

Noctis wanted to comfort his friend but didn’t know exactly what to say. There wasn’t anything he could do about the poor weather.

“I’m sure we’ll be back this way,” Ignis said.

Prompto sighed, “Yeah.” He toyed with his camera, flipping through the pictures he had saved. As the images flickered by on the screen, he noticed an alarming number of the photos were of Noctis. He swallowed, wondering if the others had noticed how often Prompto took photos of the prince. He thought he had been getting everyone fairly equally, but looking at his camera, that didn’t seem like the case.

He bit his lip, finger hovering over the delete button on a photo of Noctis. It was a really good shot, though. His dark haired friend was in mid-swing as he charged one of those nasty bee creatures.

Okay, that one could stay. It was really good.

He flipped to the next one. Noctis was standing with his back to the camera, at the edge of a pier with a fishing pole in hand. He really loved fishing and even though the photo only showed his back, Prompto could see how relaxed the prince was.

He kept the photo.

Letting out a sigh, he turned the camera off. He wasn’t making much progress.

He recognized the crush he had on his best friend but hoped it wasn’t too obvious to the others, especially Noctis. Despite the numerous photos, Prompto really did try to hide his feelings. Noctis was supposed to be marrying Luna!

Even though Noctis tried to act cool about it, Prompto knew that he cared about the oracle. From the messages they sent each other through Umbra, to the way he focused whenever her name came up from strangers as they passed through towns. Especially when the radio played old recordings of her speech.

Noctis always wore a fond smile then. He’d brush it off if caught, but Prompto knew the other really cared about Luna.

To be honest, he owed Luna so much. If it hadn’t been for her letter, the letter he still had shoved away in his camera case, he would never have become friends with Noctis. Prompto owed her and falling in love with her fiancé was definitely not the way to go.

Gladio sighed as he folded his arms over his chest. Not only was he cramped due to the rain, but he couldn’t even read his book. While it wasn’t exactly dark, there wasn’t enough light to read without giving himself a headache.

Tired of gazing out the window, his caught a glimpse of light. Prompto was looking through his photos again. The small screen was stopped on a shot of Noctis, sitting on a bench next to the crow mascot of one of the diners they had visited.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Noctis staring at the blond, a soft expression on his features.

Gladio huffed and shifted again. If even he could see their attraction to one another, how did neither of them notice it? He caught Ignis’s gaze in the rear view mirror.

The strategist smiled.

He was planning something and Gladio found himself curious to see what would unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you wondered where they keep all of their stuff? When the boys go on long hunts and they're out exploring and it's nightfall all of a sudden, they're definitely too far from their car to just go grab their camping supplies. My vote is magical backpacks or something, like how their weapons or potions just appear when they need them. Wouldn't their supplies work the same way?
> 
> Anyway, read on!

“I’ll head to the hotel and see about getting a room,” Ignis said as he shut the car door behind him.

“Think I’m gonna see if there’s any jobs,” Gladio said. “We’re getting a bit low on gil.”

“Will you two stock up on supplies?” Ignis directed at Noctis and Prompto. He held out a list as he said, “Potions and the like.”

“Right,” Noctis nodded, taking the list.

“Make sure to get something to eat as well.”

Gladio followed Ignis away from the parking lot and only once they were in town, far enough away from the other two, did he say anything. “What’re you planning?”

Ignis raised a brow, “I haven’t the faintest idea as to what you’re talking about.” The smirk on the man’s lips said otherwise and Gladio shook his head, a soft laugh escaping him.

“I’ll see ya back at the hotel,” he said and took off in the opposite direction.

Though it was hazy out, at least it wasn’t the heavy rain from earlier. The air was cool and damp, with a few clouds still littering the sky. Noctis was glad it had finally let up.

“Wanna check out the market?” Prompto grinned.

“Why not?”

Prompto cheered and took off towards the center of Lestallum. Once they made it to the market, they split up to gather the needed supplies more quickly.

Noctis gathered the items on his half of the list then milled about. Just as he was about to go find Prompto, something caught his eye. “How much for this?” He asked while reaching for the small figure.

“One-thousand gil,” the old man responded as he spotted the item in question. “However, I would be willing to trade.”

Noctis nodded. The price seemed a little steep for just a figurine but the image of Talcott popped into his head. The kid would be so excited to see this.

“Oh hey!” Prompto’s voice reached his ear, followed by the familiar click of the camera. “Isn’t that one of the cactuar figurines Talcott was talking about?”

Noctis nodded as he paid the old man, tucking the cactuar figurine away with the rest of his purchases. He would do an extra hunt to cover the cost. It’d be worth it to make the kid happy.

“Did you get everything?”

Prompto nodded as he packed away his camera, “Of course! Anyway, I’m starving. Let’s find something to eat.”

“There’s a restaurant up a few blocks, we could try there.”

The little restaurant was surprisingly busy given how poor the weather had been. They sat at a table under a wide umbrella as they ate their meal. Prompto chatted about anything and everything, from getting the Regalia detailed and seeing Cindy again, to wondering how Talcott would react to the cactuar figurine.

 _He really is different_ , Noctis thought as he chewed on a fry, listening to Prompto. As a kid, the blond had been so shy but it was difficult to see that boy in the young man in front of him. An easy smile on his lips, bright blue eyes lit up as he talked.

Before, Prompto had been uncomfortable in his own body but seeing him now, he was completely at ease.

A pretty waitress passed by, refilling their drinks. She smiled and Prompto, who tensed before giving her a smile, thanked her quietly.

 _Come to think of it,_ Noctis thought, _Prompto’s really only relaxed around our group._

Noctis had been wrong. He could still see that shy little kid in Prompto. He smiled at the thought of having Prompto’s trust.

He had been thinking about Prompto much more than usual lately. He cared for the blond, of course. They’d been friends for so long. But he’d known Ignis and Gladio for longer and while he cared for them, the way he felt about Prompto was a different sort of affection.

If he were being completely honest with himself, Noctis was fairly certain he loved Prompto. Lately the idea crossed his mind many times but when they had first started this journey, he had ignored it. He was supposed to be marrying Luna and he had a duty to uphold. As much as he didn’t want to, he had to stomp out anything he felt for his blond companion.

Now, though, things were different. After everything they’ve been through, Noctis wondered if the marriage had been part of the Empire’s plan to gain control of Insomnia.

Their food gone and drinks empty, Noctis said, “Should we head back to the hotel? Looks like it could start raining again.”

Gladio was waiting in the lobby when they reached the hotel. He held out a room key, “Slight problem. All the doubles were booked. Iggy managed to get two singles, so you’ll have to cozy up.”

“Still more room than the tent,” Noctis said as he took the key, ignoring the smirk on the bodyguard’s face.

“And an actual bed is better than the tent!” Prompto added. “I still don’t see why you like camping so much. It kills your back,” he rubbed his lower back at the thought of sleeping on the hard ground.

“But the fresh air and the night sky is worth it,” Gladio replied. “Anyway, we’re just two doors down. Iggy said we leave bright and early.”

He sauntered down the hallway before unlocking his own room, waving to the two boys before shutting the door behind him.

Noctis turned to their door and opened the room, revealing a simple room with a single bed, two nightstands on either side with a dresser across from it. The bathroom was immediately on their left. He flipped on the light switch and stepped into the room, kicking his shoes off.

“I’m gonna hit the shower,” Prompto said quickly, darting into the bathroom.

He sucked in a deep breath after shutting the bathroom door behind him. He hadn’t thought anything of it when Gladio said he and Noctis would be sharing a single. They’d shared a bed before, whenever they stayed in a room with doubles. And it was an even tighter squeeze in the tent.

But looking at that bed, a full-size mattress at best, Prompto nearly panicked. They were in the room, completely alone, and would be sharing a bed.

It was completely different.

He twisted the knob for the hot water and the shower roared to life. Stepping in the shower, the water felt amazing on his tired muscles. He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him.

This would be the perfect time to jack off. It was sad, but he could count the number of times on one hand that he’d had the opportunity since starting this journey. Traveling with three other guys and constantly camping left little privacy.

His heart pounded at the thought of masturbating. There was only a thin wall between him and Noctis. The idea was both exciting and terrifying, but he knew that if he stayed in the shower for too long, the prince would get grumpy and complain about using up all the hot water.

His hand slid down his chest, fingers catching against a nipple in a pleasant way. If he did, he’d be more relaxed about sharing the tiny room with Noctis. His hand slipped lower.

The loud knock on the door startled him, Noctis’s voice almost shouting through the door and over the running water. “Hey, don’t use all the hot water!”

“Right!”

 _Looks like I’m not getting off,_ Prompto pouted while quickly washing his hair. He turned the water to near freezing, gasping as the cold water hit his half-hard dick to nullify any idea of masturbating.

With both hands, he slapped his belly, chest, then cheeks before making two fists. A determined look crossed his face and he nodded his head.

He could do this.

Prompto finished his shower, leaving the bathroom after changing into a pair of shorts and a tank. It felt good to have a hot shower and be clean. It seemed like lately that they stayed in hotels less and less. It was easier to just make camp at a nearby haven than drive to the nearest town.

Noctis took over the bathroom as Prompto procured a bottle of water. Hopping on the bed, he tucked one leg under the other and took a long swig from the bottle. He’d downed half of it before he realized.

He laughed and shook his head, “Whoops, guess I was thirstier than I thought.” He hoped he wouldn’t be up in the middle of the night, using the bathroom. He hated waking up and having the pressure in his bladder be too strong to fall back asleep.

Reaching for his phone, Prompto began playing King’s Knight. He’d been so immersed in the game that he hadn’t even heard Noctis approach until he sat down on the bed next to him. Prompto flailed in surprise, letting out a startled shout. “Dude, a little warning next time.”

Noctis shrugged and peeked over his shoulder at the game, “How’d you get two levels ahead of me?”

A grin tugged at Prompto’s lips, “I’m just that good, bro.” He stifled a yawn before shutting his phone off. “Guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

The yawn was contagious and Noctis followed the motion, glaring at the blond who smiled sheepishly back at him.

Minutes later, they lay in the small bed with their backs to one another. Prompto tried to ignore the fact that they were the only two in the small room. He tried to ignore the warmth he could feel mere inches away.

He should have jacked off. Then he wouldn’t be fighting the erection he was starting to get.

They did this all the time. The fact that they were alone didn’t mean anything. He inhaled and exhaled, trying slow his rapid heartbeat. At this rate, he’d never get to sleep. They’d gone to bed early enough and the others would wonder why he hadn’t gotten any sleep.

Making up an excuse would be awkward and he wasn’t good at lying at all. They’d know something was wrong but he couldn’t just tell them that he was in love with Noctis.

He pushed the thought away and thought of chocobos. Riding out in the open with the wind hitting his face and the fresh air and blue sky above. Feathers rustling and the occasional call of the chocobos in the distance.

He fell asleep faster than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter!
> 
> Now I can get back to the game :D

When he woke, Prompto knew it was way too early to be up. The room was still fairly dark and it felt like he’d only been asleep for maybe a couple hours at most. But the pressure in his bladder demanded he get out of the warmth and there was no way he could ignore it.

He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings, and realized how close he was to Noctis. He could feel the other’s breath on his face. Mere inches apart and if he leaned forward even slightly, Prompto could…

He mentally slapped himself and shifted out of bed. The air was cool on his skin and he hurried to the bathroom, stumbling in the dark as he found the knob for the bathroom. He winced when he flipped the light on, illuminating the tiny bathroom as he found the toilet.

Relief washed over him and he quickly rinsed his hands before returning to bed. Noctis hadn’t moved, hadn’t woken and Prompto sucked in a breath as he tried to get back in bed without waking the prince.

The warmth still lingered under the covers, welcome against his chilled skin. He stayed close to the edge with his back to the other. He blinked, noticing that the room was a little brighter than before.

 _Crap, I forgot to shut the light out,_ he thought. He debated getting up and shutting the bathroom light out but he was already warmed up again and really didn’t want to get back out. Besides, Noctis was already asleep and having a bit of light on at night never bothered Prompto.

Mind made up, he shifted to get more comfortable. Just as he was about to drift off, an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back. He tensed and stifled his gasp but didn’t pull away from the solid warmth all along his back.  

Maybe Noctis was asleep?

Noctis’s voice was sleep-laden, rough and deep as he whispered, “Can I tell you something?” The warm puff of breath against the back of his neck sent tingles running down his spine as heat pooled in his groin.

 _He’s definitely not asleep,_ Prompto thought. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks and was glad it was still fairly dark, even with the bathroom light still on. He was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato. A weak, “Yeah?” left his lips.

A muffled sigh reached his ears before Noctis finally spoke again. “I don’t want to marry Luna.”

Prompto bit his lip. Of course this was about Luna. He tried to wiggle away but Noctis held him firm so he gave up. “You’re just getting wedding jitters,” Prompto suggested though he had absolutely no idea what was running through the prince’s mind.

Wasn’t that how most couples were before their wedding? He obviously didn’t have experience with weddings, so he wasn’t exactly a good source to rely on for information. Prompto was just going with what he knew from other people said about weddings.

“No, it’s not that. I just,” Noctis paused for a moment, pressing his forehead to the back of Prompto’s neck. “The whole marriage was a rouse so they could control Insomnia. With everything that’s happened, I doubt we end up getting married.”

“Aw, c’mon. That’s not true,” Prompto tried to turn over but still couldn’t escape the prince’s grasp, his arm like a vice against his belly.

“I don’t want to marry her,” Noctis repeated. “It’s not just because of that. I don’t love her. I mean, I do, but not that way.”

Prompto had no idea what to say to that. He had always thought Noctis loved Luna. The way they would write messages, the fond look on his face whenever he heard her on the radio, how embarrassed he would get when Gladio teased him.

But if he was saying that that wasn’t love, then what was he getting at?

“I guess I think of her as an older sister,” Noctis continued.

Prompto was confused and before he could say anything, he could swear he felt lips brush the back of his neck as the prince murmured, “But she’s not the one I love.”

“So you do love someone,” Prompto blurted before his mind could catch up with him. He didn’t bother getting his hopes up because there was no way that Noctis liked him that way.

Prompto tried to think of any girls they’d met recently. Was it Cindy? She seemed a little brash though, not really the prince’s type. Another girl came to mind. “Wait, is it Iris?” he gasped, trying to look over his shoulder to see Noctis’s face.

Gladio’s little sister was definitely a possibility. They’d even gone on a sort of date not too long ago and they’ve known each other for a long time. He ignored the pang in his chest at the thought, brushing it away.

“Oh crap, if Gladio finds out, he’s gonna kill you dead.” Prompto stifled a laugh at the thought of Gladio and Noctis becoming in-laws. Though it’d still hurt, seeing Noctis with someone else, it would be hilarious if those two ended up being related.

“No, you goofball, it’s you.”

Prompto didn’t hear the last part of the sentence, “Not Iris? Then is it Cindy? I didn’t really think—” The rest of Noctis’s sentence sunk in. “Oh.”

Noctis’s arm loosened around Prompto’s waist and he pulled away. “I uh, forget I said anything.”

He missed the warmth immediately and his heart thumped loud enough that Prompto was sure Noctis could hear it.  The blond turned over. “Wait, you’re serious?” He was glad he had left the bathroom light on now, as he could see the outline of the prince’s face, though it was hard to tell.

“I won’t act on it. I just wanted you to know,” Noctis said. “Needed to get it off my chest.”

Prompto stared at him until his eyes adjusted fully to the dim light. Noctis wouldn’t meet his gaze, kept his eyes shut as though pretending to try and sleep.

 _He just said he loves me,_ Prompto thought. _This is a dream, right?_

It felt real, though. The warmth radiating from Noctis, the puff of breath against his face as the other spoke. Everything was too vivid to be a dream.

 _He knows how I feel and he’s teasing me,_ was the next thought that crossed his mind.

Noctis had teased him before, but the prince wasn’t malicious. This didn’t seem like a cruel joke and certainly not something Noctis would do. They teased each other, but only ever in good humor.

“Prompto?”

Noctis opened his eyes when Prompto remained oddly silent. Meeting his friend’s gaze, guilt stabbed him as he stared into the confused blue eyes. He should have just stayed where he was. He shouldn’t have reached out. He should have kept his mouth shut.

He shifted, unable to face Prompto any longer. How could he have said anything? Noctis should have just left it alone. There was no way he felt the same way. He was definitely into Cindy, from the way he gushed about her. He’d even given it away mere seconds ago, the way his voice had caught when he asked if she was the one Noctis loved.

Moving to shift to his other side, Noctis froze when a freckled arm reached out, hand digging into his shirt and tugging him back to face Prompto. Brows furrowed, eyes determined, he said, “You didn’t answer me. Are you serious?”

Noctis frowned, knowing where this was going. A punch to the face or pushed off the bed maybe. But that didn’t compare to the fact that Prompto now hated him. He messed up; he should have just kept quiet.

Nodding, he answered, “Yeah.”

An earsplitting smile was Prompto’s reply before the blond surged forward, pressing slightly chapped lips to his own. He pulled away before Noctis had time to process what had just happened.

A weak laughed escaped Prompto and he could feel his cheeks heating. “You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve had a crush on you.”

Eyes wide, Noctis said, “You mean you…”

“I thought it was obvious. I mean, I tried hiding it but I’m not really good at being subtle. And you were marrying Luna and I thought you loved her so I didn’t say anything,” Prompto knew he was babbling but it was hard to stop.

What stopped him was Noctis kissing him. It was deeper than before; he could feel Noctis’s tongue licking the seam of his lips. He hesitated, having never kissed anyone else until now. He knew people kissed with tongues but it’d always seemed almost gross, sharing saliva.

But thinking about it and actually experiencing it were two completely different things and Prompto parted his lips, eager to try.

He couldn’t fight the moan that escaped him when Noctis twined their tongues together. A warm arm snuck around his waist, pulling their bodies closer. A knee nudged his legs apart and slipped between his thighs and Prompto gasped, feeling almost dizzy at the friction against his groin. His hard on was returning after being ignored twice that night.

They broke apart to gasp for breath, pressing their foreheads together and panting softly. Prompto slipped his leg over Noctis’s thigh, trying to get more contact, more friction.

Noctis opened his eyes, his voice rough as he spoke, “Are you sure?”

“Mostly? I mean, I definitely like where this is going, you know?”

Noctis huffed, smiling against the blond’s lips. “We can just do this,” he emphasized “this” by sliding his hand to Prompto’s ass and grinding their groins together.

“This is good,” Prompto groaned, eyes shutting as pleasure raced through his veins, pinpointing where his dick rubbed against the prince’s thigh.

“Yeah?” Noctis grinned as he brushed his nose against the pale, freckled throat before placing a kiss against the crook of Prompto’s neck. The hitched breath was a sign of encouragement and he licked the soft patch of skin.

Prompto let out a soft sigh, “Definitely good.”

“What about this?” Noctis said, shifting so he lay over the lithe blond. He settled between his legs, pressing his erection against Prompto’s and thrusting down. His groan mirrored Prompto’s at the contact and he felt hands at his back, pulling him closer.

“This is really good,” Prompto said as he rolled his hips up against the hardness, sending shivers down his spine. He felt hands at his waist, sliding down and under his tank top. The skin to skin contact felt good, Noctis’s fingers tracing along his ribcage before brushing against his nipples and…

“Noct,” he heard himself whimper, surprised by how sensitive his nipples were. It was different having someone else touch them.

“Yeah,” Noctis hummed as he tweaked the bud into a stiff peak. He ground his dick into Prompto’s, faster and harder.

He felt hot even though he was pretty sure all his blood had gone straight to his dick. “I’m close,” Prompto gasped as he lifted his arms, wrapping them around Noctis’s shoulders and trapping him, keeping him close. He just needed a little more friction. “Please.”

The sound of Prompto’s begging made his dick twitch. Noctis rested his hand on Prompto’s hip, holding him tight and rubbing against his groin. He leaned down and felt the blond’s fingers dig into his shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the exposed collar bone.

Teeth nipped a path along his neck and Prompto couldn’t stop rolling his hips to meet Noctis’s own. The warmth and tightness, he was so close and he knew he was begging but he couldn’t help it. His words were silenced as Noctis kissed him, tongue matching the rhythm his hips set before sucking on his lower lip.

It was too much and not enough and he needed to feel Noctis, his hands running over his back and sliding underneath his shirt. Lifting his legs, Prompto locked his ankles behind Noctis’s ass. The change in angle was enough to send him over the edge and he cried out.

The sound that Prompto made as he came, his flushed face and eyes shut in ecstasy, was a trigger for Noctis. He pressed his forehead into the blond’s neck and rode out his own orgasm, breath coming out in shuddering gasps before collapsing.

They lay there panting for a few moments before Prompto finally found his breath, “You’re kinda squishing me.”

Noctis laughed and shifted so they were on their sides, facing each other. “We should get cleaned up.” His boxers were sticky and he didn’t really want to sleep in the mess.

Prompto exhaled softly, eyes falling closed and a lazy grin on his face. “Can we stay like this for a bit?”

Noctis knew if they didn’t move now, they’d end up falling asleep. But it was too hard to say no to Prompto. And if he were honest with himself, he didn’t want to say no. A smile tugged at his lips as he hummed, eyes closing and letting himself fall apart.

 


End file.
